cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Roll Cake Cookie/LINE
Roll Cake Cookie is an S-grade Cookie that was released in the end of May in Kakao Cookie Run and end of August in LINE Cookie Run. Skill Can use the hammer at a given interval. While using the hammer, double jump landings destroy obstacles and create Ingredient Jellies. Road Roller will be summoned upon collecting 37-30 Ingredient Jellies. (Skill counts as riding). Description A Cookie applied with a generous amount of fresh whipped cream. Only the fluffiest and sweetest ingredients were used to make this Cookie. So it's a huge mystery on why he's so wild. Roll Cake Cookie carries a giant Roll Cake Hammer to crush all obstacles on his path. But that's not all, he rides his enormous Road Roller to squash some more. Phew, what a character. (But they say that the Road Roller tastes better with the almonds stuck to it from all the squashing!) Perhaps the milked cow had a wild side, or the whipped cream was whipped too much? We'll never know. And here's another mystery to solve. Roll Cake Cookie was heard yelling, "I too wanted to be a lovable cake!" Strategy Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading Messages * Here goes the hammer! * Get out of my way! * I will squash you flat! * What a lovely day... to crush! * Go at green. And go at red as well! Hahaha! * Who dares to stop me?! * Let me gently... Squash it! * Road Roller is here! * They see me rollin' Trivia * There are already Ingredient Jellies flying around the stages in bubbles. Each pound of the hammer will also produce a number of stationary Ingredient Jellies that adds up to the number of obstacles destroyed plus 2. All Ingredient Jellies can be attracted by magnetic aura. * When he slides while on his ride, Roll Cake Cookie does not crouch down but rather grind sparks from the ground with the Road Roller. * If a player starts a double jump before getting a hammer, but gets one during the jump, the smash will count. * If fast start is used, Roll Cake Cookie will blast through stage one and knock over obstacles for the same points as his in-game effect. * It is heavily hinted at that Roll Cake Cookie is Pancake Cookie's older brother. ** It is further hinted by their Halloween costumes - Roll Cake Cookie dresses up as Thor while his brother dresses up as Loki. * Roll Cake Cookie's mysterious words “I too wanted to be a lovable cake!” from his description refers to how he wished he was as loved as his younger sibling. * Roll Cake Cookie's loading message "They see me rollin'" is a reference to the popular song "Ridin'" (also known as "Ridin' Dirty") by American rapper Chamillionaire, which was released in 2006. * Roll Cake Cookie's loading message "Road Roller is here!" is likely a reference to Dio Brando from the anime Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, a villain who uses the same phrase (in Japanese) when summoning his road roller to crush Jotaro. * Roll Cake Cookie's hammer blinks in the Cookie Shop and while playing as Roll Cake Cookie its expression changes, meaning it is alive and the Road Roller is therefore considered a ride. * Roll Cake Cookie is noticeably taller in his Road Roller when compared to when he is regularly running - this is likely because he had to be made shorter in his default sprites to fit in his hammer, so he is not actually as short as he appears when running regularly or in the Cookie Shop. ko:롤케이크맛 쿠키